


Comforting

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Riding, Teasing, pounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Harry and Hermione comfort each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I got this idea two days ago while I was eating in The Three Broomstick in the Harry Potter theme park. The music in the scene from the 6th movie started playing. I'm sure you know where I got this idea!

"Is this how it feels like, Harry?" Hermione Granger asks as she sobs quietly before putting her head onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry frowns as the two were sitting down on a staircase during the middle of the night. "I'm not sure what you're talking about," he admitted.

"I've seen the way how you looked at Professor Snape, Harry. You've been eyeing him for quite awhile now," Hermione replied as she wiped her tears.

Harry shifted quite uncomfortably. "He doesn't want me," he began slowly, "he rejected me when I told him the first time and the next one's after," he said.

"Well, at least you're trying," Hermione said giggling a bit. "I couldn't even get his attention," She said with an annoyed huffed.

"You mean Ron?"

"Of course not!"

"What? But earlier when he came here with Lavender, you attacked him!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione smiled, "He is in love with me, Harry. However, I love another so I try to make him go away from me," She explained.

"So you were crying for someone else?" Harry asked.

"Yea, after I realized that my feelings for him runs deep," Hermione said.

"I wish I could cry," Harry said slowly as during that moment, neither of the two saw a person hiding behind them within the shadows.

"I'm sure Professor Snape will see one day…" Hermione began but Harry shook his head stubbornly.

"When I was in detention last week writing lines, I was by myself with him. He was grading so I decided to do something daring and I masturbated underneath the desk," Harry said blushing.

"You didn't!" Hermione said shocked as Harry nodded. "What did he do?"

"He did stopped grading momentarily, I think he wanted to yell at me and take away points," Harry explained.

"But….?"

"He didn't do neither of that. So when I finished, he made me leave and told me that he will never be with me cause I'm the spitting image of my father," Harry said softly.

"Oh Harry, don't you think that what he is doing is to protect you? He wants to be with you but with Voldemort out there…." Hermione said as she gestured towards the window.

"I don't need protecting, Hermione. I can take care of myself. Plus you know that one of us have to die," Harry said.

"Harry…."

"I just want to be loved by him, even if it's for just a day or a few days. Because when I face off Voldemort, I will kill him, Hermione. I will kill him even if I have to die myself," Harry said determined.

There was silence around them as they didn't heard the footsteps coming towards them until a voice said: "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. What are the both of you doing out here at this time?"

The two let go off each other and looked up to see Professor Snape standing in front of them. "Sorry sir, we just came from winning the quidditch match," Hermione explained with an apologize look.

"That was over an hour ago," Severus said.

The two were surprised when he said it. "We didn't realize it's been over an hour," Harry said as the two got ready to leave.

"Mr. Potter, stay behind. Miss Granger, I'm sure you know where to find the Gryffindor Tower," Severus said looking at her.

Hermione looks back at Harry who nodded. "I'll see you later, Harry," She said worriedly and left but not before hearing what Severus said next.

"You didn't told her everything, did you, Mr. Potter?"

\-------

Hermione didn't saw Harry until the next day during breakfast. She was looking at the Slytherin table as she watches Pansy Parkinson being all cuddled up against Draco Malfoy.

Pansy felt someone watching them and she looks up and saw Hermione staring. She narrowed her eyes at her before giving a kiss on the cheek of Draco as Hermione gaped but Draco was mortified by the action.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Harry's voice asked worriedly.

Hermione turns around and saw Harry standing there as he wore his muggle clothing with no robe. "Where's you're robe?" She asked.

"I don't have classes today, Hermione. Plus Se-Snape likes me more this way," Harry said softly but blushing anyway. 

Hermione raises her eyebrow as he almost said Professor Snape's first name. She looks up at the head table and saw Professor Snape limping towards to his seat.

She turns quickly to look at Harry, "Tell me everything!" She hissed as Harry blushed even harder.

\-------

"No!" Hermione cries shocked as she and Harry were having a private chat inside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Harry nodded, "He let me rode him as soon as we were inside. It felt amazing, Hermione. I was mostly doing all the work as I bounced on him up and down," Harry said.

When Harry said that line, Hermione had an image of Harry doing so to Snape as she blushed bright red. "Thanks a lot, Harry," She said huffing.

Harry laughed, "Well, he did pounded into me quite roughly which is why his limping," he said smiling.

Hermione's jaw dropped in shocked. "You're one lucky guy," She said.

Harry grins, "Now tell me, whose the lucky guy that caught you're eye?" He asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione replied blushing making Harry stare at her shocked.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I know it was short, but was it good or bad?


End file.
